1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to novel compounds A and/or B, microorganisms which produce them and cultivated products thereof, and methods for producing the novel compounds by the microorganisms, as well as uses thereof. More particularly, it relates to the compounds A and B which exhibit antibacterial activity against various filamentous bacteria (mold fungi) and an activity for inhibiting platelet aggregation as well as to a microorganism capable of producing them, more particularly Zopfiella curvata No. 37-3 strain, a treated or untreated fermentation broth obtained by culturing strains belonging to the genus Zopfiella curvata or the Zopfiella curvata No. 37-3 strain, and a method for the production thereof by which a microorganism belonging to the genus Zopfiella curvata and capable of producing the compounds A and/or B is cultured and the compounds are collected, as well as to an antifungal agent, an agent for the control of plant diseases and an anti-thrombotic agent which contain any one of them as an active ingredient.